The present invention relates to a sheet accumulation apparatus for loading and storing sheets from a sheet outlet onto a tray means, the sheets being successively discharged from an image forming apparatus to the sheet outlet and an image forming system having the same, and relates to an improvement of the sheet accumulation apparatus enabling to regularly accumulate on the tray the mixed sheets of predetermined and standard sheets and nonstandard sheets such as tabbed sheets discharged from the sheet outlet.